The present invention relates to a phototherapy apparatus for providing phototherapeutic treatment to new-born infant patients. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a phototherapy apparatus which can selectively provide different wavelengths of therapeutic light.
Hyperbilirubinemia, which occurs comparatively frequently in new-born, and particularly prematurely born infants, is a condition in which excessive bilirubin is in the blood. Hyperbilirubinemia results in an increase permeability of the blood-brain barrier. Accordingly, new-borns suffering from hyperbilirubinemia are susceptible to damage of their central nervous systems caused by the decomposition products of bilirubin in their brain cells.
Hyperbilirubinemia has been treated with chemotherapy and phototherapy. In the phototherapeutic treatment, new-borns are radiated with light in the visible spectrum range.
The present invention provides a phototherapy apparatus which allows for changing the wavelength of treatment radiation.
According to other features, characteristics, embodiments and alternatives of the present invention which will become apparent as the description thereof proceeds below, the present invention provides a phototherapy apparatus which includes a light generating unit having a plurality of light sources, a controller to control the power applied to the plurality of light sources, and a filter unit coupled to the light generating unit and including a filter slide which carries a plurality of filter elements that are separated by adjacent apertures. The filter slide is selectively positionable between a first position in which light emitted from the light generating unit does not pass through the plurality of filter elements and a second position in which light emitted from the light generating unit passes through the plurality of filter elements.
The present invention further provides a filter unit for a phototherapy apparatus which includes a housing that can be coupled to a light generating apparatus and includes a plurality of spaced apart apertures and a filter slide movable within the housing between a first and second position, the filter slide including a plurality of filter element which are separated by adjacent apertures. When the filter slide is in the first position, the apertures therein are aligned with the plurality of apertures in the housing. When the filter slide is in the second position, the plurality of filter elements are aligned with the plurality of apertures in the housing.
The present invention also provides a method of providing phototherapy to a patient which involves providing a phototherapy light generating unit and providing a filter unit which comprises a filter slide movable between a first and second position. The filter slide includes a plurality of filter elements which are separated by adjacent apertures. When the filter slide is in the first position, light passing through the filter unit does not pass through the plurality of filter elements. When the filter slide is in the second position, light passing through the filter unit passes through the plurality of filter elements. The method also includes coupling the filter unit to the phototherapy light generating unit, and moving the filter slide between the first and second position to change the wavelength of emitted light.